


Princess

by XShipperxWriterxGirlX



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 19:04:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9621449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XShipperxWriterxGirlX/pseuds/XShipperxWriterxGirlX
Summary: "He wasn't supposed to feel this way about her. But he did..."An look into Bellamy feelings towards Clarke.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little thing that only took like half an hour to write. The idea wouldn't leave me alone. And this is probably going to be the first of many fanfics I write for this fandom, and this ship..

 

He wasn't supposed to feel this way about her. But he did. These feelings snuck up on him since they were dropped onto the ground. When she left after the destruction of mount weather- god all he wanted to do was tell her to stay. That everything would be okay.

But she felt so guilty she wouldn't listen. She blames herself for everything that has gone wrong on the ground, she was supposed to be a fighter- a leader. She's only young. It was a lot of weight on her shoulders to bare. He lost her.

Then when he finally got her back, she chose against him. She believed that she was doing the best thing she could by agreeing that they'll become the thirteenth clan. That all the clans will work together to protect one another. But there was other plans at arkadia. Pike came in charge, rioted. Caused war and nothing was never the same after that.

Everyone was in danger. There were deaths. People were maltreated. But all his thoughts were on her. How he wanted to be with her again, how he needs her by his side. He's never felt this way towards anyone before. She makes him feel things that he didn't even know existed.

Now that he's finally got her back.. she's mourning. Someone she loved was murdered in front of her. Yes, the death was accidental but she couldn't save her loved one- Lexa. More guilt that was piled on her shoulders. He just wanted to hold her, reassure everything was going to be alright. She was improving.

But then the city of light happened. She saw Lexa again. She was back to square one, and he couldn't do anything to help her. She nearly died. Had to have some form of blood transfusion so that she could destroy the city of light. He wasn't there for her. But he is now.

Now, the world is at stake again. This time, the world will be inhabitable. There it six months to live, find away to stop it... other wise it's game over. He'll be dead. She'll be dead and he would have lost her again. That's why he's going to do anything he can to help her. Be with her in the short space of time that they have left. Yes he loved her, and maybe other people can tell. But he can't take time to act on his feelings let. Both people she's ever loved died in front of her eyes. He's going to be damned if he lets it happen again.

He won't. As much as he wants to act on his feelings, he won't do yet. Not until he knows that they're both going to be safe. He can't die, she can't die. Everyone cannot die. He knows they'll manage to do it. But for now, his feelings must remain a secret. Remain hidden from her.

No matter how much he wants to shout it out.


End file.
